


Fifty shades of dream

by LadyLysandrette



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Age of Consent, BDSM, Blindfolds, Bondage, F/M, Kinks, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, Oral Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Student!Sansa, Teacher!Sandor, Wax Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:46:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22979356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyLysandrette/pseuds/LadyLysandrette
Summary: This time, Sansa couldn't stop her moans anymore. She was starting to lose her mind with the immense pleasure that she was feeling. Sandor’s hot personality and the excitement… She wanted more!
Relationships: Sandor Clegane & Sansa Stark, Sandor Clegane/Sansa Stark, sansan - Relationship
Comments: 4
Kudos: 26





	Fifty shades of dream

**Author's Note:**

> Rewrite of my 2017 imagine.
> 
> B is for BDSM.

“Mr. Clegane, what is that?” Sansa asked watching her history teacher approaching with ropes on his hands. Her bare chest goes up and down as she look nervously at him who smirks back at her.

“A surprise.” he responds by tying her hands behind her back. “A gentleman in public and a master in the bedroom.” he says while slowly taking off the white shirt of his normal suit uniform and throwing on the floor. Sansa’s blue eyes fell directly on the latex whip that he patted on his hand.

“You have been such a bad student lately…” he pointed out while placing her on his lap with her belly on his thick and strong thighs leaving her butt exposed. “You really are a bad girl.” he repeated, tapping the ivory skin of her ass with the whip that would probably leave red marks. Sansa’s lips opened and closed as he softly hit her. She was loving it.

Sandor grabbed her copper hair and forced her to kneel in front of him as he pulled down his black pants. His hard cock went against Sansa’s face.

“I have to teach you how to behave now…” he spoke, forcing her head closer. “Suck it.” he ordered and she accepted on the spot. Sansa swallowed that hard cock entirely until she felt it touching her throat, but she didn't care and kept sucking and licking. Sandor gave himself completely to the pleasure, opening and closing his mouth trying to prevent any moan from coming out and to provoke him, Sansa gently ran the tip of her teeth along the extension.

“Fuck!” he groaned loudly grabbing her by the hair again and pulling her away. “I told you just to suck my cock.” whispered returning to the closet where he took a dark red blindfold and a collar of the same color. “I gonna punish you for disobeying me, girl.” he warned, tying the blindfold over her eyes and placing the collar around her neck. Soon after, Sandor walked back, probably, to get something from his closet. A few seconds passed with a few materials falling on the floor, the sound of a lighter being lit sounded through the room and Sansa was immediately alerted.

“Sandor?” she called out in fear, turning her face from side to side so she could hear better what was happening around her. Her eyes were still blindfolded and silence hung over the room, but this time, a smell of cinnamon spread. “Cinnamon?” Sansa felt his footsteps getting closer and closer to her. She took a deep breath and exclaimed when she felt something warm falling on her right thigh. The smell of cinnamon was very intense and a few more small drops fell slowly on her body. It was a candle. A soy candle as it seemed to be cooling down very fast on her skin. Little moans came out of her mouth as the droplets from the candle rose to her chest and fell on her breasts. The small burning sensation was good, Sansa couldn't deny it.

“It seems that you are enjoying your punishment too much, girl” he remarked, whispering sensually in her left ear as he dropped a few more drops on her.

This time, Sansa couldn't stop her moans anymore. She was starting to lose her mind with the immense pleasure that she was feeling. Sandor’s hot personality and the excitement… She wanted more!

“I am a bad girl!” she exclaimed among her moans. “Punish me more, Mr. Clegane! Please!” begged loudly.

  
  


Sansa woke up startled and sweaty from her parents' black leather sofa and look around for Sandor’s masculine body. Nothing. Then her blue eyes fell on the small black television that was showing the credits of the movie  _ Fifty Shades of Grey  _ and she sighed frustrated.

“Margaery is right… I do need to get laid.” she smiled turning off the TV and walking to her room holding a blanket over her head. “Along with Sandor’s help.” giggled. 


End file.
